White Lies
by DianaRose1900
Summary: "Life is too short to waste time. Live freely and let go" the words echoed in my head as I sunk deeper into his embrace, his lips caressing mine in the most beautiful of ways. One shot between Haley and Andy. Possibly a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**White lies**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first story so constructive comments would be appreciated. Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern Family.**

 **White Lies**

 **Haley's POV**

"Life is too short to waste time. Live freely and let go." These words echoed in my head, the only words which did as I kissed him slowly. Other than that, my mind was blank. Although every now and again a small thought crossed my mind, what if Grandpa, Gloria or Manny walked in and saw me making out with their "Manny"!

My lips moved against his in perfect synchronisation. My hands made their way to his hair, I ran my fingers through his soft tufts. I smiled against his lips, I tugged lightly on his hair and he let out a breathless moan.

There was a knock on the door and we jumped apart, in walked in a tall Blonde girl. I was just praying that she didn't see anything…Wait who was this chick? I'd never seen her before.

"Hey baby" she said walking towards Andy and kissing him… I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Baby why do your lips taste of cherry?" she said as they broke apart. My heart stopped! My cherry lip balm!

"Joe's bubble bath" Andy lied so naturally" that wasn't technically a lie as Joe did have cherry flavoured bubble bath… she smelt Joe and shrugged…I took that as my que to leave. But I was so hurt and confused I drove home, ignoring the rest of the family here. Only then realising that Andy had a girlfriend!

I went up to my room and took a few deep breaths. I had finally calmed down when my phone chimed. It was a text from Andy.

 **To: Haley From: Andy**

 **Hey, you took off quickly. Everything ok?**

 **To: Andy From: Haley**

 **No everything is NOT okay! How could you not tell me you had a girlfriend! That's the sort of thing you tell the person you're about to kiss! Or better yet, you DON'T kiss another girl when you're in a relationship!**

 **To: Haley From: Andy**

 **Who, Beth? You never asked, I thought it wasn't important.**

 **To: Andy From: Haley**

 **It wasn't important! We just made out! You lied to me! Oh My God you know some guys I would expect this from but from YOU! No never! You're not that kind of guy!**

 **To: Haley From: Andy**

 **I never lied to you, you just didn't ask.**

 **To: Andy From: Haley**

 **Why did you kiss me if you have a girlfriend! What sort of person does that! I can't believe you right now! Why am I still talking to you!**

 **To: Haley From: Andy**

 **I like you, that's why I kissed you. And Beth and I keep having breaks, we weren't technically dating when we kissed.**

 **To: Andy From: Haley**

 **Oh…**

 **To: Haley From: Andy**

 **So…You wanna come back over? Everyone's wondering where you are.**

 **To: Andy From: Haley**

 **Ok…Are you and Beth dating now?**

My heart stopped once I clicked send, I braced myself to be disappointed with the answer but it was killing me this wait…it seemed to take longer for this message to come back, even though it was the shortest message

 **To: Haley From: Andy**

 **Yes**

I wiped away a surfacing tear and took another deep breath. I pushed this whole thing to the back of my mind and I got back in my car, driving back to Grandpas, hoping to avoid Andy and planning some excuse as to where I went.

 **Andy's POV**

Oh dear GOD what have I done!

 **Authors Note: Hey, Should I continue this for another few chapters? Was this one any good? Is it worth doing another one?**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first story so constructive comments would be appreciated. Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern Family.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **White Lies**

 **Andy's POV**

Haley was so…amazing. Her lips were so soft and the way she tugged on my hair…I fell for her. But then Beth walked in…and ruined everything. Haley walked out, and I felt like a small part of me left with her.

"I miss you Andy, I want you back" she said hugging me. Suddenly I was reminded of the young sweet girl I fell in love with when I was fourteen. I hugged her back, suddenly realising that she was crying and apologising. I listened for about 20 seconds when I got bored. I lifted her face up and kissed her lips gently, she smiled and kissed me harder.

"So you'll have me back?" She asked

"Yeah" I replied, still thinking of what was going through Haley's head.

"Great, I'm gonna go then" she said. I felt a small tug in my chest…but not as painful as when Haley left. I guess it was because I was so used to Beth leaving, whereas Haley never leaves…She was always there…I guess that just shows how hurt she was.

I text her a few times and finally got her to agree to come back over.

Haley's POV

I was lucky because as soon as I left the house I got a phone call from Alex asking me to pick her up. I 'reluctantly' agreed although I was super glad I now had an excuse of why I left. I grabbed a jacket from the back of my car…just as an excuse for Alex.

We finally arrived at Grandpas again, just in time because mom and dad were about to leave. We bade our goodbyes and I breathed a sigh of relief as we left, happy that I didn't see Andy again.

Andy's POV

I dreamt about Haley that night…I was mesmerised by her beauty, the softness of her lips against mine, the kiss sent goose bumps around my body and got my heart beating fast. I woke up! I knew that I didn't just want Haley…I needed her! But first I had to break it off with Beth…But if Haley wasn't looking for a relationship then I'd be alone…screw it! I love Beth but I'm in love with Haley. I rang Beth up.

"What are you doing! It's 3 in the morning!" she hissed angrily

"Beth I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore!" I said

"Can't do what? Andy what are you on about?"

"Us…I'm sorry Beth it's over" I said hanging up before she had a chance to yell at me. I dialled the number I memorised so easily, the number that gave me butterflies when I saw it light up on my screen. I was about to press 'Call' when I stopped myself. I was going to do this in person. I fell asleep thinking of ways I could tell her.

The Next Day- Haley's POV

Everyone was out…except me, Alex and Luke needed things for school so mom took them and dad had an open house. It was about 11am, when I heard a knock at the door. I was in the kitchen at the time, I'd just finished my breakfast. I walked over to the door and opened it, suddenly I was pressed against a wall, with the lips I knew so well, on mine. I was mad at him, but I kissed back, I had this undying need for the taste of his lips.

"It's you" he whispered lovingly into my ear. "I dumped Beth, I like you, I want you…I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back. I wasn't aware of what I said until after…but I meant it.

We agreed to go out in a civilised conversation…as well as a lot of lip to lip contact. But we agreed not to tell anyone, as we didn't want to make things awkward for Grandpa and Gloria, or dad as Andy was dad's new assistant. But it suited us…and we were happy.

We did tell everyone 8 months later when Andy proposed, and I love him more each day.


End file.
